legendofthecryptidsfandomcom-20200216-history
The Time Warp
The Time Warp is a limited time Odyssey Event, and the sixteenth in the series. It is scheduled to start on September 12, 2013 at 8:00 PM (PST) and end on September 17, 2013 at 7:59 PM (PST). __TOC__ Story It was probable that nearly all life on Neotellus was surprised by the event. The sky, land, sea, even the heavens themselves became covered in a sinister smog. The weaker Cryptids began to collapse one by one, and a great number of humans succumbed to illness. Yvette was no exception. "Hey, Heroes..." Her face was a startlingly pallid as she languished on one of their shoulders. They tried to tell her not to strain herself, yet she continued to speak with a pained expression. "This is definitely... strange... We better... head back..." The word "strange" made the Heroes recall the recent discord... Rumors about the Shadow King's appearance had started a few days before. At the same time, the foul smog began to spread and the enormous dark army began their invasion. The blitzkrieg led kingdom after kingdom to their downfall. Yet the inhabitants of Neotellus were not so weak that they would patiently await destruction. Man, god, elf, spirit. Races of all varieties, creeds, and backgrounds banded together, mounting a counter-offensive to drive back the evil. That was when an emissary of the gods appeared before the Heroes with a plea for thier aid. The emissary told the Heroes they had learned of the whereabouts of the Shadow King and his remaining two Ministers, and asked the Heroes for their assistance in defeating the Ministers. The Heroes, who had been greatly worried by the massive invasion of monsters, gladly accepted. The gods' grand scheme was to deal with the Ministers first, imbue the beings of Neotellus with divine strength, and bring an end to the Shadow King once and for all. However, Yvette felt something was odd about the proposal. "It's all too convenient. How did they figure out where the Shadow King and his Ministers were just now? The timing is just strange..." The Heroes agreed with her logic, but they believed they had no time to hunt the Ministers down under current conditions. Yvette strongly warned the Heroes, but the expression on her face showed fear and anguish. She complained of pain... And she called for help... Yvette had a tendency to act arrogant and selfish, yet she was serious in her desire to travel the world to help those in need. The Heroes knew that better than anyone, which was why they hoped to relieve her of her suffering as soon as possible. All they could do for now was tell her to relax and rest up. Their destination was the dark space-time rift where the two Ministers were lurking. Fortunately, the Heroes had the Dimensional Blade from a previous adventure. When they arrived in the middle of an inconspicuous plain, they swung the sword in the air. With a loud shattering noise, a large dimensional tear appeared. Strengthening their resolve and keeping a steady hold on Yvette, the Heroes stepped into the space-time rift. The final two Ministers, Lorentz and Welina, awaited within this twisted realm for their fated encounter. Epilogue Pushing past their limits, the Heroes found themselves unable to will themselves to stand. As their bodies hit the hard ground, Yvette's cries echoed in their ears. "Heroes!" Though lifting a finger seemed more trouble than it was worth, they tried their best to turn their heads to Yvette and give her a smile. "...A-are you all right?" Nodding to reassure her, the Heroes began to sit up, energized by their sense of accomplishment. They gazed at the sprawled forms of Lorentz and Welina. "Not bad, Heroes." The one who spoke up was Edith, a half-human, half-demon woman they had met in the rift. She was also in pursuit of the Ministers, and had coincidentally stumbled into their dimensional domain. Their clash with Lorentz and Welina was of the utmost ferocity. No matter how many times the Heroes slashed, singed or smashed the two, they fought back as if completely unfazed. The Heroes were at a disadvantage within Lorentz's realm. Overwhelmed by the Ministers' assault, they had nearly given up hope. If it weren't for the aid of Edith and their drive to protect Yvette, the Heroes likely would have ended as corpses within this strange land. Though battered and bruised, they emerged alive. Their incredibly narrow victory was nothing short of a miracle. Yet miracle or not, a victory was a victory. Edith helped the Heroes get back to their feet. As they looked around, they noticed the destabilizing rift had seemed to melt way, returning them to the serene prairies where they had departed. "So that gut really did have that huge realm in the palm of his hand, huh? Now I've seen everything." As the Heroes agreed with Edith, they noticed that Yvette looked pale once again. She appeared even worse than before they set foot into the rift. They immediately asked what the problem was, but the wheezing Yvette could not utter a word. Finally, she raised a trembling finger, pointing behind the Heroes. Yvette pointed to the corpses of Lorentz and Welina... or rather, where they should have been. All that they could see were rustling blades of grass. "Huh?! I guess we haven't seen nothing yet!" One of the Heroes immediately shielded Yvette with their body while Yvette and the others assumed battle stances. Could it be the Ministers had not fallen after all?" "H-hey, Heroes?" "Quiet, fairy. Save it for later!" Edith's voice carried across what they believed could still be the rift. The Heroes were confused as to whether it was or not. Although they were in a grassy plain similar to the one from before they had entered the rift, they could still see that old castle off in the distance. It could only mean that they were still inside Lorentz's dimension, despite defeating him. Or had they? "It doesn't look like there's anyone around..." Edith relaxed her stance. The Heroes also noticed that the Ministers' bloodlust was no longer tangible. "Looks like this was a trap. I don't want to say it, but I told you so, Heroes..." Yvette reprimanded the Heroes in a voice filled with conviction. It seemed her sixth sense noticed something the Heroes did not. "But it definitely felt like we took 'em out..." Edith and the Heroes doggedly held on to the hope that their efforts had not been in vain. They all felt that Lorentz's shock at his defeat had been genuine. If he had something underhanded planned, he would not have looked so utterly stupefied. But then Yvette spoke. "I don't really know for sure either, but this entire situation had smelled fishy from the start. First, there was the fact that the location of the final two Ministers was handed to us on a sliver platter. Then... Edith, right? Then, Edith manages to make her way here without something like the Dimensional Blade. And that's not mentioning that WE were even able to get ahold of it! This is just all way too convenient how everything just fell into place!" "...So what do you think this means, fairy?" Edith asked. "I don't know, but you agree that this seemed like a set-up, right? It's almost as if someone wants us to defeat the Four Ministers, or even the Shadow King..." Edith simply shrugged her shoulders and said, "So what does Lorentz and Welina's little disappearing act have to do with it?" "I don't know." Edith turned away, giving aloud, condescending snort. "There sure are a lot of things you don't know, huh?" Yet the Heroes believed she was trying to hide that she felt the same way. The fortunate discovery of the Shadow King and the Ministers' whereabouts... The vanishing corpses of Lorentz and Welina... And the lingering space-time rift... The entire part seemed to share in the horribly unpleasant premonition. In any case, they had to leave as soon as possible. One Hero took the Dimensional Blade from its sheath. Fighting their fatigue, they swung with all their might and created another tear. Yvette looked worried. "Are you okay?" Telling her there were no problems, the Hero offered Yvette their shoulder as the part leapt through the hole. Once the queasy floating sensation dissipated, they all found themselves back on Neotellus. "Urgh!" Yvette quickly covered her mouth. The smog that hung in the air when they had left had not thinned at all. In fact, it had only worsened. One of the Heroes rubbed her back in an attempt to relieve her nausea. "Haha, what's going on here?" Edith found the situation amusing, yet remarked, "Wow, things got this bad after only a day or two." But even she was beginning to realize what had happened. In all likelihood, they had all been led into the rift in order to fit into someone's "Divide and conquer" scheme against the Shadow King. Fearing what lay ahead, they continued to a nearby village. They did not yet realize that several days had passed since they had entered the rift, and that the heavenly forces had fallen... Chapters/quests * Encountered every 25 levels after level 100. Individual rewards Android item collection iOS item collection iOS final rankings Android Final Rankings Lucky ranking rewards Mega Lucky Ranking Guild Rewards iOS Guild Rankings Common individual rewards Category:Events Category:Odyssey Events Category:The Time Warp